


Like An Alpha

by Hawkyshadows



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkyshadows/pseuds/Hawkyshadows
Summary: When Nexus is left with an wounded Pidge and cornered by the enemy, they take a note from the pack alphas





	Like An Alpha

As much has Nexus enjoyed the calm of peace once and while, they never truly felt like they were in their own skin until they were on the battle field. The greater the odds were against them the greater Nexus felt when they tore their targets to pieces. But this time the warrior had a secondary objective. Protect Pidge.

The Beta and Nexus had gotten separated from the rest of her pack during an ambush, and despite the Beta’s best efforts they had been taken down in the heat of the battle. Nexus managed to get them to safety for the time being in a small crevice by a large tree. It wasn’t the greatest spot to wait out a rescue but it would work for the time being. Thankfully they don’t have to worry about losing out on air they took the momentary lull to check on Pidge.

They had taken a blow to the head of some sort, and they had a graze of a shot wound from their odd looking energy guns other than that the Beta seemed to be fine. Thankful that Nexus had thought to grab a first aid kit they carefully removed enough armor to reach Pidge’s wounds and began to dress them. They knew very little about human anatomy but they had taken basic first aid while training on the ship. Using that knowledge they worked as quick and as carefully as they could to keep Pidge stable.

It was the slight brush of leaves being disturbed that roused Nexus to the fact that they were no longer alone. Picking up their gauntlet and slipping it onto their hand the warrior listened. At six enemies based on the sounds of feet through the undergrowth probably more they can’t hear. They could smell their stink. An icy smirk stretched across their face before their eyes flickered down onto the unconscious form of Pidge. They knew what they had to do, they could almost hear Shiro’s voice in their head as they turned, gauntlet lighting up into it’s energy sword form.

An Alpha never abandons their pack mates

Standing before Pidge they glared out into the thick foliage

An Alpha fights until they can’t fight, for the pack

Letting out an echoing battle cry they slashed forward as the first group of foes fell from the sky above them.

And an Alpha makes sure the foe knows to fear

They were relentless, any who tried to pass their line was cut down, ignoring their own wounds in favor of striking as much fear into the enemy that the warrior could. Protect and defeat. That was their concern. They were no Alpha, but they sure could kill pretty well.

But even with their skill and ability they were relieved when the pack appeared to help, allowing themselves to sink into their exhaustion Nexus knew their body wouldn’t be able to remain solid anymore. But it was fine, because the pack was here to protect Pidge now.

The others seemed pleased to see Nexus when they managed to reform again, Pidge especially seemed overjoyed that they were solid again, but Nexus knew it was just gratitude.

After all, they weren’t pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Nexus is weird I know lol maybe one day I'll go into more detail about them in something for you guys


End file.
